naturalselectionfandomcom-20200216-history
Patches (Natural Selection 2)/Build 217
Release August 29, 2012 Code named Titanium Features *Added new marine Exosuit! Purchase at the Prototype Lab (requires 2 Command Stations). Comes with a Claw and Minigun. Dual miniguns researchable. *Added new map: ns2_veil (thanks FMPONE!) *Added Alien "Pheromones". *Added ambient occlusion option. *Added an effect showing the Marine commander that an area is powered. *Added new Hive Sight for Aliens. *Added dynamic music when attacking Hives and Command Stations. Also added round start music. *Added "pick up game" feature to the Join game menu (an simple "gather" system, more to come) *Cleaned up general UI by adding new "nametags" that show you what all structures are and their health. *Added "show hints" option to the UI so red objective markers and informative text won't display. *Added glow effect for Commander for all commander structures, tech points and resource nozzles (so they "pop" from environment). Balance *Nano shield now requires 2 Command Stations. *Aliens with regeneration get 3x passive/innate regeneration also (thanks Bitey!). *Building a Robotics Factory now grants you a free MAC (to preserve the apparent size/cost of structure while incentivizing its use early-game). *Changed hydra spikes to Normal damage (from Light damage) so they will remain effective throughout the game (esp. vs late game high-armor JP marines). Effectiveness vs. early marines is unchanged. *Decreased Cyst build time from 5 to 1. *Decreased Harvester build time from 60 to 45. *Increased Drifter health to 300 (from 100). *Increased Drifter turn speed. *Increased Extractor build time from 10 to 12. *Increased jetpack fuel use amount by 25%. *Lowered Skulk carapace from 50 to 30. *Reduced spike and spore energy costs somewhat (thanks Saba!). *Rupture reduced from 2 to 1 resources (more to come). *Shifted more of ARC hp into armor (which goes away when deployed). *When Armory is used a lot, it takes longer for it to recover it's maximum resupply rate. Changes *Smoothed out blink movement. *Builder can now repair power nodes (half of the rate of welder). *Changed commander ping to use Alt+click (was previously shift+click which will interfere with selection). *Clicking on the ground will now clear the commanders selection. *Commander ping can now be triggered with middle mouse button. *Commanders no longer earn personal resources. *Gorge structures are now permanent again (they won't die if their owner is no longer a gorge). *Made health bar smaller and moved more down. it displays the same info as the crosshair text did, shows also gestate %. *Only mature whips are able to whack grenades away. *Pre-evolving eggs and dropping equipment cost now team resources. *Removed "+1 resource" displayed for extractors and harvesters (interfering with hint-nametags and shouldn't need any more). *Removed crosshair text. *Removed health circles. *Removed hive info display. *Rupture no longer destroys the cyst, instead it will blow up the top part of the cyst and reset the maturity. Once re-matured rupture can be triggered again. *Scan is no longer destroyed when an ink cloud is nearby, it's now simply non functional. Fixes *3203 Onos sliding (increase velocity prec, increase min velocity). *AI units (MAC, Drifter, etc) now respect line of sight/fog of war when they are assigned an attack order (Thanks McGlaspie!). *Adjusted on damage knockback force to consider slow down effects (jump spam as marine), and reduced maximum possible knockback force by 30%. *Also report penetration normal for sphere vs tri mesh. *Another attempt to prevent prop penetration. *Definitely the last fix for prop penetration ever. *Don't allow player to easily penetrate props. Make the movement not work in subtly different ways. *Enabled doublesided tris for collision meshes (fixes many stuck issues). *Evolving Eggs are now facing the same direction that the player was previously facing (Thanks McGlaspie!). *Fix for failing unit test (depenetration from box primitive). *Fixed "Error: Couldn't open file ''" log message when alt-tabbing. *Fixed Alien commander eject voting (Thanks Dragon). *Fixed a bug where vertical friction was not applied properly when wall walking as a skulk. *Fixed ammo request / health request not reaching the commander most of the time. *Fixed animation hitches when jump as skulk. *Fixed blink 2d sound continues playing after blink is over. *Fixed bug allowing some structures to be stacked. *Fixed bug causing 3rd person weapon muzzle flashes to not be attached to the gun. *Fixed bug causing the "Hive Death Imminent" message to sometimes not appear before the Hive was killed. *Fixed bug causing the camera to go into the ground when an Alien begins gestating when the player was using the inverted mouse option. *Fixed bug causing the end game message to display incorrectly for players waiting to spawn. *Fixed bug sometimes causing the "Commander Needed" banner message to appear too soon. *Fixed bug that prevented upgrading of multiple structures at once. *Fixed bug where particle systems would not animate smoothly in spectator mode. *Fixed bug where scoreboard seemed to always rounds up pres. *Fixed bug where server -game command line is parsed incorrectly if it is a quoted string and ends with a backslash. *Fixed bug where setting an invalid key name to a key in the options file would cause a crash. *Fixed bug where the camera would be behind the player in some cases. *Fixed bug where the game would freeze when loading an incorreclty formatted language translation file. *Fixed bug where vents would not be properly colored on the minimap if any layers had been deleted from the file. *Fixed construction percentage not being shown in the selection panel. *Fixed crash when transitioning from in-game to the menu while music was playing. *Fixed death message icon for welders. *Fixed flame thrower energy penalty (should have been -20% regeneration instead of -80%). *Fixed graphical corruption error. *Fixed inaccuracy in lighting and shadow calculations. *Fixed issue where the dedicated server would exit if an invalid command line was specified (now it reports an error message and continues). *Fixed problem with blink where you could avoid the min blink delay by switching abilities. *Fixed recycling a command station did not update the tech tree properly. *Fixed script error caused by attempting to kick an invalid player from the server. *Fixed unit status not updating properly (wrench icon on moving targets). *Fixed unlocked ability notifications not showing the correct icons. *For 218: Draw non-command structures and tech points a bit smaller on the marine minimap. *Hotloading works again!. *MAC welder effects will no longer continue to play after it is killed. *PhysX tweak - return the penetration normal for convex mesh vs capsule/tri mesh tests (fixes Lerks / Skulks getting stuck in convex meshes). *Proper fix of insight overhead minimap script errors. *Props such as the Generator will no longer display the "E" key when you are nearby. *Re-enabled double sided triangles, fixed commander selection to work with it. This should significantly reduce chances of getting stuck in geometry. *Script can now specify which collision rep to use for triggers/triggering objects (fixes triggers). *Sentries will target Fades again. *Separated the sweeping of object vs triggers from sweeping vs collision. It was unnecessary work and in some edge cases it did the wrong thing. *Skulks are allowed to depenetrate again. *Spectator mode will no longer cycle through players in the ready room (Thanks McGlaspie!). *Stop stepAmount spamming. *Super cheesy workaround for the environment stuck issues. *The "Commander Needed" banner message will no longer appear after the last Hive/CC has been destroyed. *The "Go To Ready Room" button (F4) now works in Commander and overhead spectator mode. *The "Hive Death Imminent" message will no longer display after a Hive is killed in some cases. *The "X Hive Grown" banner message will no longer display right before a game starts. *Triangle winding fixed when baking convex mesh as a trimesh. (Fixes issue 3198). *Update physics bounding box properly. *Voice commands are disabled when the player is dead (Thanks McGlaspie!). *When sliding, add a little bit of normal to the slide direction to help prevent penetration. Improvements *Switched player movement from Havok to PhysX (performance improvement, less memory usage, less bugs) *Switched player movement from cylinders to capsules for less "snagging" (more rounded, less catchy) *Changed player movement logic to make stepping up and over things more predictable and reliable *ARC hit registration is now more reliable. *Added 3D arrows that draw around a Command Station/Hive if there is no Commander logged in after some time. *Added Alien vision mode help widget. *Added Buy Shotgun help widget. *Added Flashlight help widget for new players. *Added Gorge Belly Slide help widget for new players. *Added Gorge Heal Spray help widget for new players. *Added Jetpack help widget for new players. *Added NS2 YouTube video links to the tutorial menu. *Added Skulk Parasite help widget for new players. *Added Welder help widget for new players. *Added field-profiling to the plog data, updated the PerfAnalyser. *Added health bars above structures (health circles have been removed). *Added help widget for requesting medpack when hurt. *Added inventory display for aliens (same as on marine side, icons are displayed at the bottom center of the screen). *Added inventory key binds. *Added short hints to unit name plates. *Allow experienced users to turn off hints: red objective markers, help widgets (default-on). *Better field stats collection (+-1 delta bit effect shown). *Enabled auto-weld orders for Marines with a Welder. *Gorges lean left/right/up/down when drifting. *Harvesters and hives start glowing once they are fully build. *Hive / command station health has no distance limit anymore for their own team. *Improved cloak effect. *Improved close up melee hit registration. *Improved model turn smoothing for players. *Initially socketed power nodes use now the ghost structure effect. *Lerk model turns now in a more natural way when flying. *Marine commander can now drop jetpacks and exosuits. *Monkey now randomize moves to better mimic actual players. *Most weapon attack effects are now triggered client side only to reduce traffic. *Moved the indicator of the # of aliens on your team down in the alien buy menu to make more clear. *Pickupable equipment is now outlined for marines. *Power status is now visible to the marine commander. *Refactored common code from ClientModelMixin and ModelMixin into BaseModelMixin. *Refactored to support Time using delta compression. *Removed unnecessary construct icons on structures. *The game now ends immediately upon the last Hive/CC being killed (instead of waiting until the structure has disappeared). *Updated gorge build menu design. *Vectors now allow delta compression parameters. *Zoomed out marine minimap a bit more to reduce big map usage. Shrunk other icons a bit to fit new zoom level. Made zooming arrow representing yourself on map more obvious. ns2_docking *Fixed glass roof bile bomb exploit in Terminal. *Fixed hole in Locker rooms vent. *Fixed siege spot in Terminal. ns2_mineshaft *Ore Extraction & Crushing room swapped places. *Removed tech point from crushing room. *Added route from Central Drilling/Brew Room to new Crushing Machine Location with overhead access. *Added simple collision surfaces to problem areas. *Added some Reflection Points. *Alterations to Path Settings Node. *Fixed Ore Extraction Location coverage. *Moved Resource Point in Crushing room to make way for new route. *Removed machinery on top of Ore Machine at the back. *Added vent access from crushing room to Ore Extraction. *Detail & Lighting Pass on Ore Extraction. ns2_summit *Added support for colored vents in the minimap. *Added support for explore mode. *Blocked Glass Hallway vent going into Data Core. *Blocked Summit Reception vent going into Crevice/Atrium. *Expanded Data Core. *Fixed Sub Access RT not being connected when aliens spawn here. *Fixed navigation mesh in Pipe Junction. *Fixed some Commander building exploits (Thanks rantology!). *Fixed stuck issue in Crossroads. *Fixed stuck issue in Sub Access. *Flattened and expanded Atrium. Allowed both teams to spawn here. *Marines can now spawn in Atrium. *Partially retracted the wall in the middle between Atrium and Reactor Core. *Reopened closed vent in Atrium. *Smoothed player movement for the new stairs collisions. ns2_tram *Added cover in front of Warehouse tech point. *Added vent between North Tunnels and Server Room and other new vents as part of the layout rework. *Fixed cyst infestation bridging across Warehouse to the North Tunnels rt. *Fixed various issues where you could build in undesirable places. *Increased spacing of Repair Room and Ore Processing from rest of map. *Removed some of the under floor vents in North Tunnels. *Repair Room is no longer a starting spawn. *Reworked Hub and Elevator Transfer area with new layout. *Reworked Repair Room -> Logistics corridor. Optimizations *Added default delta compression on all fixed fields. *Added the ability to customize the quality of loaded textures based on pattern matching rules. *Avoid detour through Lua to update the physics bounding box on Synchronized. *Better default delta compression for small fields, allow turning off delta compression. *Changed Player 'use' collision check to use simplified model geometry. *Don't call OnUpdatePhysics/OnSynchronized on holstered weapons. *Don't update bounding boxes for holstered weapons. *Fixed issue where decals with the same material file name were not sharing a material object. *Marginally faster BitReader. *Moved integer fields to use delta compression. *Only update controllers close to you during OnProcessMove. *Optimized GUI notifications. *Optimized dissolve on death effect. *Optimized network fields, mostly Jetpack marine. *Optimized updating Infestation on the client. *Reduced garbage generation in map blip code. *Reduced the overhead in accessing a network variable from script. *Remove ControllerMixin::OnSynchronized(), replace with radius check at start of UpdateMove. *Removed redundant and unnecessary operations from model updating. *Removed unnecessary network fields in Player. *Rifle attack sounds are now handled client side. *Server CPU now idles in select() when no work to be done. *Server CPU spreads out work better to increase load resistance. *Simplified the collision model for Players when performing ray traces against the movement representation. *Support zero-bit delta compression (m_angles pitch/roll for non skulk/lerks). *Use parent bounding box and origin if attached using an attachPoint (which are invalid anyhow). *Generic field configuration allowing for easy configurable delta compression. SDK *Added error message to console when skipping a translation because we already have one for that Locale. *Fixed an edge case in the Pathing.FindRandomPointAroundCircle() function causing an infinite loop if there were no polygons within the area provided (Thanks Doublehex!). *Fixed bug where lights would be set to an invalid state in the Cinematic Editor. *Improved network stats collection. *Mark detail-windows on their parent windows. *PerfAnalyser now shows idle time per frame, minor bugfixes. *Profiling now supports > 4096 names. Category:Patches